Sick Love
by candyy
Summary: Lioness is inject by a new toxin by Spydah. Will the team find a cure for her? And will her and Axel finally confess their feelings for each other? Axel and Lioness
1. Who to tell

Sick Love

After fighting Paine and his henchmen the team went to a diner and came back to the Aquatic Centre and sat down trying to figure out what to do when Hawk said rather annoyed "LET'S DO SOMETHING I'M GONNA DIE OF BORDOM!" "calm down Hawk we'll play TRUTH OR DARE " Axel said calmly though inside he was as flustered as everyone else.

"Okay let's play"Lioness replied dryly

Axel gave her a I-know-that-you-don't-feel-good-but-if-you-don't-want-anyone-to-know-you-better-act-okay look

**_2 Hours later_**

"Truth or Dare Lioness?"Shark asked her

"Truth"She replied

"Li are you feeling okay you've been acting kinda out of it"Hawk said

"Me?Why would I be out of it?"She answered quickly

Next 20 minutes they were still playing Truth or Dare when the phone rang and Mr.Lee answered and said "Hello everyone I would like to see you all at 8o'clock sharp to test out some knew rides Okay?See you tomorrow." And with that he hung up.

They hung up back the phone and returned to the living area. Before they started back with Truth or Dare Shark cut in saying "Dude I'm hungry I'm gonna order a pizza ya'll want any?" everyone shook their head and before he dialled the pizzaguy's number Lioness cried out "AXEL!" and then she fainted.

Axel caught her just in time before she hit the ground and took her to her bedroom.Hawk, King and Shark filed in the room and Shark asked (he forgot about his pizza)"Axeman what's up with Lioness?""I don't know " but really inside he knew because earlier she told him that she had a headache and she wasn't feeling well and not to tell the others.

**Flashback**

_The whole team was sitting in a diner when Lioness said "I gotta go to the bathroom"and she got up and ran to the bathroom Axel got really suspicious and got up and said "I'm gonna go get some fresh air"and left._

_He snuck into the girls bathroom and made sure that no girls were in it except Lioness when he was sure he went in and shut the door. Then he turned and saw Lioness on the ground holding her head and shaking.He bent down and pulled her into an embrace and asked "are you okay what's the matter?" "Nothing, just not feeling okay that's all" she replied and some tears started down her cheek._

_He pulled her into a tighter embrace and kissed her forehead and said "tell me we'll work it out together and if you don't want to tell the rest of the team then I won't tell them okay?" "Okay" she replied_

_"I don't know what it is because I woke up this morning feeling okay but after we left to get to Paine, when I was fighting Spyda I felt a pinch at the side of my neck but I don't know what and why he did whatever he did to me and I began to feel lightheaded so I just brushed it off.Then I felt a bit sweaty and warm again I passed it off and just now when I was eating I felt really upset and I thought I wanted to throw up but I didn't.So when I came here I collapsed and started shaking, then the fever came and my headache got worse." she said still shaking_

_"So why didn't you tell anyone" Axel said _

_"Okay you just stay here I'll go get a tissue to wet to put on your forehead" on nodding her head he got up wet a tissue with cold water and placed it on her forehead."How does that feel ?" he asked her gently as she hissed lowly when the cold water touched her forehead._

_"I think it's cooling down and I feel a bit okay but I still have a very bad headache" she replied "Ohh wait a minute I'll go see if the waitress can give me two Paracetamols for your headache k?" Axel replied "And don't forget to close the door"he said as he got up to go "But I'll say Jolan for you to know it's me and open the door okay?" she nodded and he left then she shut the door._

_Axel came back about 20 minutes later or should I say knocked 20 minutes later "Jolan" she heard someone say and knew it was Axel right away she got up and walked over to the door and opened it.And as I said there was Axel standing infront of the door._

_"What took you?" Lioness asked holding up on the wall trying not to fall.Axel quickly took her by the waist and took her over to a nearby sink for her to drink the two tablets._

_"I had to tell the guys where we were and I told them that were going for a walk and we'll be back in about 2 hours and guess what as credulous as they are they believed every word of it."Axel acknowledged_

**End Flashback**

After minutes passed, then an hour and an hour and a half and Lioness was still unconscious, the other boys left so Axel was left and all he could do was admire how beautiful she looked.

**Axel's thoughts**

**'Gosh she looks beautiful but I can't think of her that way she's my team-mate' **Axel thought to himself

'**_You know that you love her and I know that you love her you have to face the facts _**' his mind contemplated

**'who in sam's devil's name are you' **he asked himself

**_'I'm you well not you your conscience'_**it said

**'ohh'**he responded simply

'**_Just tell her how you feel I know you want to'_** his mind said

**'but suppose she doesn't return my feelings I'll just be a regular wreck'**Axel replie

'**_Do it and kiss her I know you want to'_** his mind said mischievously (Idon't know if they are mischievous but in this story it is)

**'Don't even think about it, wait a minute I'm thinking about it hehehehe'(I am so bad)**

_**'Okay then I'll make you'it said**_

**'Ohh no you don't'**

And without another reply her dipped his head down and kissed her at first he wanted to pull away but he adjusted quickly to the scent and taste of her mouth.He hadn't moved off of her tender lips yet until that is when he felt her shift and he quickly moved away and looked at her as her eyes fluttered open.

Sorry Guys that some of my fanfictions aren't finished yet. It's all because of cheerleading practices in america I went cheerleading camp in america and came back today so I'm gonna finish my fanfics so by the time enjoy. Chapter 2 up soon

Review plz xxx


	2. Tickles

**Here's Chapter 2..sorry about the mix up...x**

**Enjoy!! =]**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Axel" Lioness called. "What's going on?"

Axel composed himself and tried to answer her question "You were unconscious, how I don't know how, do you remember anything?"

"Vaguely, I remember I was standing up then I felt this scalding heat coming up my back and to my head. It felt like I was on fire and then everything went black" She recapped sighing.

"It's okay Li, we'll get through this" He assured resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Axel but it's not okay, what if I get side effects or its actually worse than we think?" Lioness fused.

"Yeah but as I said we'll get through it, we're a team and I don't think anyone of our teammates would rest until we find out whats happening"

Lioness chuckled "Thanks for the speech, my spokes-person of the year"

"Oh so you think that's funny, eh?" He grinned with a devilish glint in his eye.

"No..." She giggled turning to the opposite side of the bed, away from Axel.

"Oh no you don't!" He exclaimed pouncing on her.

"Get off" She squealed as he tickled her endlessly.

"I...no...can't...br...breathe" She gasped out.

"You give up?" Axel asked ceasing on the torture for a minute.

"Nope, ain't gonna happen" Lioness retorted.

"Fine until you say uncle or stop , then you're in Torture-land for the rest of your life." He began his attack and Lioness let out an ear-splitting scream followed by raspy laughter.

"Ah, so I found your funny spot...don't mind if I do" Axel laughed.

After a while and when I say while, I mean a long 15 minutes, Lioness was what you could call dead but alive, she was laughing, who knew someone could laugh that long.

"Come on Li, give up, I'm tired and my hands hurt, you win." Axel groaned.

"I win...okay...uncle......whatever please stop" Lioness gasped trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

At those words Axel collapsed besides her gasping while she panted for breath.

"I...officially...hate you" She grinned.

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual" He sighed.

"My body is screaming in agony, I've never laughed so much in my life" She groaned. "I don't think I can walk but I'm starving"

"Same here, listen, why don't you lean against me and I lean against you, then we can both make our way to the kitchen and I'll make us a sandwich?" Axel proposed.

"Yeah, that works, let's try it"

Slowly I got to my feet and so did Axel, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she threw her arms over his neck. "Let's go" With that we shuffled out of the room and made our way to the kitchen.

On the way we passed King, Hawk and Shark in the living room.

"Don't ask" Lioness replied. When they arrived in the kitchen Li moved over onto a stool while Axel made his way around the counter to make the sandwiches.

"So do you guys mind us asking what's going on?" Hawk asked.

"Nope, not really" Lioness replied resting her head on her hands.

"How are you feeling, Li?" Shark asked taking a seat beside her.

"Actually, I'm fine, I feel normal." She smiled.

"Glad to know, I was worried about you" King stated while Shark nodded.

"Aww thanks guys" Lioness stated ruffling Sharks hair and smiling at King.

"What about me, I was worried too" Hawk asked.

"Thank you Hawk" She replied rolling her eyes playfully.

"Hmph, it's okay, it's the least I can do for a fellow team-mate" He stated smugly.

"Hey, Axeman, make me a sandwich will, ya" Shark called.

"Do it yourself" He replied but making it no less"

"I can't, you make it better than I do" He grinned flicking a piece of bread at Axel.

"I do, don't I" Axel replied flicking a piece of jelly in Sharks face.

"Guys, I know where this is going and please don't do it, I'm not cleaning up" Lioness said.

"Fine, just because you're injured I'm not gonna do anything." Shark said collecting his sandwich from Axel.

"Thank you" She replied taking a small bite of her sandwich. "Jeez Axel, I'm so tired now, it's all your fault"

"It wasn't my fault, you started it" Axel replied.

"Well you should have finished it!" She retorted finishing her snack. She got up, made her way over to the couch and threw herself down "Does anyone wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure why not" King got up and popped in an action DVD. Shark, Hawk and Axel followed him into the living room, Hawk sat in the recliner while Shark plonked himself on the floor while Axel shoved Lioness over and sat next to her. "Hope you don't mind, it's an action film"

"Yeah, it's fine." Axel said leaning back on the couch. "So um does it pain anywhere, you know with Spydah?" Lioness shook her head in a negative way. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, didn't you hear what I told King, It's all good, why are you so worried?" She asked stifling a yawn.

"Because I'm just worried that's all, you know that you can talk to me about anything, right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I know, It's like I can trust you as a friend" She smiled, moving her vision to the TV. '_I trust you more than a friend too'_

_'I wish she trusted me more than a friend' _Axel thought sighing also turning to the movie.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sorry about the looooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait. I know you probably don't wanna hear why but it's School, Family and better yet INTERNET...honestly my Internet has been down for a full year and my step dad didn't wanna fix it...B******!!!  
Anyhu ignore me and review if you like...criticism welcomed too...when I get at least 3 reviews I'll update again lol...x

Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Sick Illness

**Thank you jdejm for their refreshing review...lol**

**Anyhu here's chapter 3**

**Enjoy!! =]**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

During the movie they were watching Axel turned to Lioness about to ask her if she wanted anything to drink but stopped before carrying on. Looking down to his lap where she had situated herself to see the TV properly, he saw that Lioness was sound asleep. He didn't know when she went to sleep, Axel began contemplating whether to wake her or to let her sleep on. He didn't want to awake her because she looked peaceful but also wanted her to sleep well and not uncomfortable, so in the end he decided to wake her.

"Li, come on" Axel whispered gently shaking her shoulder. "Wakey wakey." She turned to face the back of the couch and continued sleeping.

"Lioness" He said a little louder.

"Hmm?" She replied softly.

"You gotta go to bed" He whispered.

"I don't want to" Lioness grumbled.

"You have to, you're asleep"

"No I'm not" She stated grumpily.

"What am I doing?" Axel quizzed.

"You're stood up" Lioness answered dreamily.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Shark asked turning around.

"Trying to get her to wake up" He said.

"Why?" Sharked asked.

"Because she's uncomfortable sleeping here" Axel replied beginning to shake Lioness' shoulder again.

"Lioness, you need to go to bed."

No reply.

"Dude, you're going about this the wrong way" Shark stated knowingly. "Lioness Hawk's using your shampoo"

No reply.

"Hmm" Axel chuckled.

"The new one you got from that chick magazine" Shark said grinning like a Cheshire cat. "The one that smells like fruits from Brazil"

"Hawk!" Lioness got up in a flash and was staring at Hawk with a deadly look on her face.

"What?" Hawk screamed backing away from her. "I didn't touch anything!"

"Dude, you should have seen the look on your face, PRICELESS!" Shark exclaimed laughing while holding his stomach.

"You!" Hawk yelled pouncing on his oceanology buddy. "I am going to hit you so hard the Earth's gonna vibrate."

"Catch me if you can!" Shark stated evading his attempted attacks easily.

Soon Hawk was running around the Aquatic Centre chasing the blue eyed blond mercilessly. Axel hadn't moved from his seat on the couch but watched on smiling, that's before Lioness turned towards him.

"Um do you mind me asking what happened?" Lioness asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. " I seem to be asking that question a lot recently, I only remember waking up and shouting at Hawk, why?"

"Well you were sleeping but wouldn't get up to go to bed so Shark helped me wake you." Axel paused. "Shark said in your ear that Hawk had stolen that new shampoo you love, and then it went on from there"

Lioness nodded her head in realisation. "Oh"

"You good?" He asked again as she sighed.

"Yeah just a slight head ache. No thanks to Shark I bet" She smiled.

"Yeah" Axel responded standing up stretching.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now" She said yawning. "Goodnight Axel, See you in the morning King"

"Sleep well" King replied from his seat in another recliner gently stroking his cat, now the only one watching the film.

"'night Li" Axel replied extending his entire body along the length of the couch.

Lioness made her way to her room which had peaceful green and brown walls. The colours sometimes reminded her of Brazil and her family. She walked in slowly and made her way across to her bed, to be honest wasn't feeling all that better. She had only told Axel that she had a slight head ache so that he wouldn't worry too much. Lioness grabbed her towel and made her way to her bathroom to take a quick shower, she stopped and turned on the light then stopped again to look at her reflection, she then realised that her pupils weren't there original green but a medium yellow. She stepped back shocked but shook her head thinking it was because of her head ache. Soon Lioness was letting the warm water was her body, hopefully making her feel better.

After about 15 minutes later she came out and got dressed in her night shirt and a pair of woolen socks. Her head ache hadn't eased one bit and she was getting a temperature. _'Ow my head' _She thought as she exited her room to go get some water to drink. Walking out of her room she realized no one was up and they'd all probably gone to bed _'How long was I in there?.' _

Lioness went over to the refrigerator and poured out some water for herself, she could see when she poured the water her hand was shaking uncontrollably. _'I must be more out of it than I thought.' _Suddenly a huge wave of nausea hit her and she almost fell over, Lioness slowly raised herself up and realized she was going to be sick. She ran as sturdily as she could back to her room and straight into her bathroom, throwing herself over the sink she mercilessly retched loudly. Lioness felt as if she would throw up her stomach, she was still shaking when she felt a gently hand on her back and another pull her hair back.

Axel rubbed her back and whispered to her "It's gonna be okay"

Lioness' retching finally ceased after a few minutes considering she basically just emptied her stomach, she washed her face and washed out her mouth and the sink. She was now feeling worse than she did, she had a temperature, she felt sick, she had a head ache, she was shaking and she was beginning to get cold.

"How...did you...?" She stopped when Axel interrupted her.

"Your room's next door, what happened, I thought you were feeling fine" He questioned as he helped her from the bathroom and into her bed.

"I didn't want you to worry too much." She stated as she laid in the bed.

"You're my team-mate Li, I'm supposed to worry" He said. "Now tell me how do you feel, maybe I can help"

"I feel terrible, I don't know what happening...my eye colour changed and I have a temperature and...I feel sick and..."

"Lioness relax. Just breathe, I'll go get you a wet cloth okay" He stated heading back into the bathroom.

Lioness turned over in the bed but stopped suddenly and let out a soft whimper.

"Li, what's wrong?" Axel asked clearly putting the wet cloth on her forehead.

I..don't know..it feels as if my..heart is being pulled from my chest." Lioness bit back a scream and began to cry. "Am I gonna die?"

"What?" Axel exclaimed, caught of guard. "No you're not gonna die, why do you say that?"

"Well if...feels as if that's what's happening" She said.

"Don't worry, whatever Spydah and Paine did to you, we're gonna find out and make him pay" He stated determindly. "Just breath, you're to going to die as long as I'm around okay?"

She nodded feebly. She laid there crying softly to herself with the occasional soft whimper of pain. Axel didn't know what to do, he hated seeing her like this, he wanted to make her feel better but he knew what he'd do. He was going to talk to Garrett, he could examine her and could tell them what the matter was.

Axel was sat on Lioness' bed for the past 2 hours trying to get her to go to sleep, she was scared of dying even though he assured her she wasn't going to die but soon enough she fell into was seemed like a deep sleep. Her breathing slowed and she looked calmer than she'd been all night, he was just about to get up when she began mumbling in her sleep. _**'Don't go.' **_Axel sighed and continued to walk towards the door. "Axel don't go" Lioness said drowsily, still not facing him.

"Lioness?" He called to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Please don't go" She whispered. It made him restless to see her so vulnerable.

"Okay, I'll stay" Axel retook his spot on the bed and turned off the light.

"Lie with me" Lioness stated moving calmly to the side.

"You don't have to Li, you need your rest" He responded.

"But I want you to, please, I want to feel safe tonight" She murmured as if she was about to fall asleep.

Axel took a breath and slowly laid next to her, he let out the breath he was holding when she relaxed and said "Thank you"

"That's what team-mates are for, just take it easy and rest" He whispered to her as she closed her eyes.

"Hmm" Lioness murmured as she feel back into a slumber while her watchful team leader drew his arm across her stomach and did the same.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**There was Chapter 3..hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!!! =]**

**Chapter 4 coming soon..trust me it is...might be tomorrow lol and I mean tomorrow...not a year and tomorrow..okay I'll shut up and let u review..bye..x**


	4. Worry

**Right guys I'm back and I'm so so so sorry…I really didn't mean to wait this long until I updated. Anyway I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and sending messages, I'm so sorry it took this long…**

**Now please enjoy chapter 4 :) and promise updates will become more frequent :) x**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The sun lazily sneaked over the horizon bathing Lioness' room in warm sunlight which contrasted drastically on her drained skin but she seemed to be doing better compared to the night before.

Axel was eyeing her woefully stroking her hair gently. He couldn't bare her being ill and not being able to help, he was going to take her to see Gareth this morning and then maybe he could determine what was wrong.

Axel retrieved his hands from her hair and lazily rested it behind his head, looking around the Brazilian beauty's room he could see her aura and maybe even smell it but that's probably because he was on her bed. Sighing he slowly yet cautiously got up from the bed making sure she was peaceful before he left the room to get ready for the day.

Creeping stealthily from the room and into the hallway he heard nothing, that was his favourite time of day. When no one stirred and he could enjoy a nice warm shower without having to cringe at his team-mates antics, mainly Shark and Hawk. It was a wonder what would happen if they had neighbours, they'd probably be kicked out!

Finally finding his room he entered and immediately went into the bathroom and stripped down for his luxury, wrapping his towel around his mid section he grabbed his toothbrush and attacked his neat rows of teeth. Few minutes later he was done and finally stepped into the shower; he sighed blissfully feeling the heat of the water sooth his skin and the room quickly filled with fog encasing him on the inside making him feel all the cosier.

Snapping his eyes open, Axel became aware of his surroundings and realised he had took a small nap leaned against the wall, he quickly got out and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and grey shirt with a red and black jacket and exited his room.

'_How long was I out for?'_ He thought to himself, King and Hawk were already awake and it was only 8:30am.

"Hey Axe." Hawk greeted pouring himself a cup of coffee.

He smiled and returned his greeting "Hey guys, you're up early, what's the deal?"

"Well we couldn't sleep with you lovers going at it that early in the morning!" Shark replied surfacing from behind the kitchen counter. It took Axel a while before he got what they were saying and when it hit him his face blended well with his jacket.

"Shark!" He warned approaching him, composure collected.

"Dude, I was just joking, it was a joke." Shark defended, hands in the air.

"Yeah, I know but can you lay off the jokes until Li's feeling better?" He asked sincerely heading into the living room. "I'm going to call Gareth.""Whoa, something's up with that dude." Shark stated replacing the slice of bread from the floor to his plate.

"Something's wrong with you!" Hawk exclaimed staring at the soiled sandwich in disgust.

"If you want one of my special sandwiches just ask, no need to spoil my appetite looking!" Shark retorted turning his back on Hawk taking a huge bite of his sandwich while King and Hawk shuddered at the contented look on his face.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Hey, Gareth I need your help." Axel stated into the phone receiver playing absentmindedly with a random piece of paper.

"Hey, Axel, sure what is it?" He asked in his usual kind voice.

"It's Lioness…""What's happened?" He asked suddenly alarmed, Axel knitted his brows in sudden curiosity.

"I think Paine may have gotten to her and made her ill somehow but I don't know what it is." He sighed swiping his hand across his face. "I was thinking maybe you can do some scans and see if anything turns up?"

"Yeah, its fine, bring her across later on, where is she?""She's still asleep but I'll see you in about an hour?" Axel asked creasing his eyebrows, it puzzled him how moods can change with the flick of a switch.

"Alright Axel, I'll see you guys in a little while." He stated hanging up.

"Was that Gareth?" Axel started at the sudden interruption and turned to look at the fragile beauty behind him.

"Hey, yeah it was…so how are you feeling?" He asked cautiously resting his hands on hers.

"I'm fine, I seriously stink, so I think I'll go take a bath and then we can go." Lioness smiled genuinely. She seemed better, did it only take hold of her at night? Axel hoped it did, he'd have the old Lioness with him during the day but he didn't want to lose her. Ever.

"Yeah sure, make sure you eat something, okay?" Axel stated as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes daddy!" She replied sarcastically staring into his eyes before frisking to her room.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Back in her room Lioness shut the door and leaned on it for a few moments taking in deep breaths. _'I can't keep doing this.' _She thought, lying to Axel hurt her more than it was going to hurt him if he ever found out she lied to him.

Approaching her closet she suddenly burst into a fit of coughs, stomach clenched tightly a dry cough seized her for seconds. Taking a deep breath Lioness removed her hands from her mouth. What was there surprised her. Blood.

'_W…what's happening to me?' _She thought frantically while vigorously rubbing the blood from her hands on a nearby towel. With her heart beating quickly she went into the bathroom to do her daily routine.

Getting ready seemed to take hours if not days, doing everything carefully as to not hurt herself or cause unwanted trauma. Finally fixing her hair in a loose bun she straightened her white blouse and blue shorts. Lioness looked in the mirror and pulled on a smile, there was no need for her team mates to worry, she wasn't in any physical pain or anything, it was just the pain she might lose them.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Axel was waiting in the living room for Lioness, he was worried about what he was going to find once Gareth had done all the relevant tests.

'Please be okay Li' He thought brushing his hands through his hair. Seconds later the door opened and in came Lioness with a bright smile on her face. _'It's too bright' _Axel thought staring at her. She look beautiful in her simple white blouse, blue shorts and white sneakers. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked stepping closer to him.

"Nothing." He replied shortly. "We should get going.""Not until I know what you were laughing about." Lioness replied hands poised on her hips.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked teasingly, something had to return to normalcy.

"Yeah or else I wouldn't be asking."

"You look beautiful today…" Axel complemented turning away from her to suddenly study the window.

"R…really?" She asked softly. "So I don't look beautiful everyday?""N…n…that's n…not…" He stuttered fumbling for the right words.

"I'm kidding Axel but thank you." She replied shyly. "Erm, should we get going?"

"Yeah we should, we'll take my car." He stated picking up the keys and leading the way. Lioness smiled a genuine smile and followed him.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter 4...sorry it was mildly boring but I need a foundation to begin again, trust me when I say it will get better (I hope :P) and thanks for the reviews and so sorry once again for the long wait, forgive me if it was short. :(...x**


	5. Problem Solved?

**I'm not using any excuses but I am extremely sorry about how long I've been away, sometimes life just gets to you, y'know, but I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and messages and I really want to finish this, I hate leaving stuff unfinished.**

**Awkward note the guy's name is Garrett. Thanks for telling me…not! I'm joking guys but that's his correct name, not Gareth.**

**Anyway here's chapter 5 of Sick Love.**

**Enjoy.**

It was a short ride to Lee Industries due to Axel's fearless driving.

"Hey, slow down a little, we're not in a rush; Garrett will still be there when we arrive." Lioness said resting her hand on his tight, tense hands."Sorry, I just want to get to the bottom of this and see what Paine's got up his sleeves." Axel replied pulling into the parking lot and turning off the engine.

"Axel, stop worrying, I'm fine. See; just stop worrying about me please." His Brazilian team-mate almost pleaded. "I'm sure Garrett will have some kind of antibiotic that can help me."Axel didn't answer just sigh, "Then we can wait until Paine comes to us and not the other way around, he'll be playing to us and not the other way around.

"You're so brave Li, I just don't want to see you in pain, and you're too precious to me." He stopped at what he just said. "The entire team is precious to me."Though he slipped up and tried to cover it up, Lioness had heard and understood exactly what he meant and that gave her a little positive spring to each step she took to Garrett. She knew she wasn't alone in this.

Soon enough they made it to Garrett's lab and knocked before entering. "Come in.""Hey." Axel greeted coming in with Lioness right behind him.

"Hi guys." The prodigy looked up from his laptop and was visibly shocked by something. "You look…""Terrible? I know, don't remind me." Li shrugged taking a seat in a nearby chair, her joints were beginning to ache.

"Well let's get this show on the road and see what's wrong." Garrett made quick eye contact with Axel before looking away. "Unfortunately I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a little while. I might need to ask Lioness a few personal questions if you don't mind.""Garrett I don't mind if he stays." Garrett nodded and swiveled around in his chair and got a notepad and pen. "Can you tell me some symptoms you've been having?""Headaches, nausea, joint aches, and dizziness you name it. If it's medical then I probably have had it."

"Li." Axel seemed to warn. "You need to take it seriously; this **is **your health we're talking about."

"And how long have they been present for?" Garrett looked up from his scribbling.

"Since our last fight with Paine, I think he and his cronies may have done something.""He definitely did something!" Axel interrupted only to receive a stern look from the technician. "Sorry.""Well I'm not much of a doctor but I can do a full scan and blood work to see if you've been contaminated by some toxin. It's all simple enough." Setting down his notes he moved to another computer that looked like something from a hospital. "I'll need you to take your shoes off and lay on that metal bed, I'll do the scan first and then take some blood and send it off for testing."From the instructions Lioness obeyed and took her shoes off then approached the 'bed' or tray as she thought it as and gingerly climbed onto it. "Ready?" Garrett questioned before pressing a button.

The machine instantly whirled to life spreading some sort of green light above her body. The scan took a while before finally coming to an end.

"That'll take about 10 minutes to rectify any sort of problem. So I'll do her bloods now." Lioness braced herself on her elbows and slowly rose fighting the look of nausea from her face."Lioness?""I'm fine Axel." He knew she was hiding something, that's just the way she was. Unless it was unbearable unlike yesterday she was going to hide it from him and she hated that.

Garrett moved closer to her on the bed and had her give him her arm so that he could find a vein. Then slowly he inserted the needle into her arm and withdrew the blood slowly. When he was finished he wiped it with some rubbing alcohol and placed a band aid over the entrance point.

"And that's all for that, let me check the scan." He stated looking at his watch, all the while Axel stood quietly by the door with his hands folded across his chest. He was worried for her, what if Garrett found nothing and she was slowly deteriorating? **Calm down Axel, nothing's going to happen to her.** It was hard for him to trust his own judgment when she looked so fragile and sick. Was tonight going to be a repeat of last night?

"Axel!" He raised his head to the voice.

"Yeah?" Garrett was the one calling out to him but he was too deep in his own thoughts to notice.

"The results are ready, you don't have to see them if you don't want to.""I want to see them." Soon they were all crowded around the computer screen that had Lioness' vital signs displayed, that was the good thing about Lee Industry's. There was no need for her to be attached to machines to check her health and that was one stressful ordeal she didn't need.

"So what does it say?" The said girl in question asked over the technician's shoulder.

"Well from what I can see there is a lethal dose of some kind of chemical in your bloodstream. I'm guessing this is what's making you ill." Garrett observed pulling up another screen.

"No duh." Lioness quipped rolling her eyes. "Can you tell what type of chemical it is?""Until the blood work's finished I can't tell; but there is definitely something making you ill. Sorry I just don't know what.""So what can you do for her then? What if she becomes severely ill tonight and the chest palpitations things start again?" Axel wanted to yell at the young genius to get his urgency across, they couldn't just wait it out and do nothing.

"Lioness you didn't say anything abo…"

"I know, I was just trying to forget about it." She said more to herself than to them. Garrett nodded in understanding and sighed.

"At the moment I think all I can do is give you some sedatives to relax your body and lower your body's functions, therefore the _poison_ and I say it loosely hopefully wouldn't take advantage of your system severely. I also want to give you some painkillers for the joint aches and flu like symptoms." He explained repositioning his spectacles on his nose bridge. "Sorry I couldn't be much help but I will contact you with the results of the blood tests."

"You've done a lot, we really appreciate it." Axel stated as Garret moved away to gather the required medication.

"Take the pain medication as directed, 2 tablets twice a day, do not exceed the 4 and take only 1 of these sedatives. They are extremely potent so take one about an hour before you go to bed." Axel took the pills and their respective packages before giving Garrett a departing shoulder squeeze.

"Thanks." Lioness smiled, said person addressed gave her smile in return. He seemed to think about something for a moment before letting it go, in turn the two teens exited the lab.

**Well there you go, chapter 5. I really hope you like it, it's kind of a filler while I get the rest of the series back on track, I'm definitely going to be updating every two days so expect an update the day after tomorrow! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it! **

**Oh and suggestions are welcomed if there's anything you guys want me to explore.**

**Review! ****J**


End file.
